reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Dead Redemption 2/Gallery
The following are artworks, official screenshots, trailer screens and trailers related to Red Dead Redemption 2. The page should not include in-game screenshots. Artworks Teasers and announcements rdr2_rockstar_3840x2160.jpg|October 16, 2016 teaser screen_shot_2016-10-17_at_10.jpg|October 17, 2016 teaser RedDeadRedemption2AnnouncementCover.jpg|October 18, 2016 announcement RDR2-28thSeptemberAnnouncement.jpg|September 22, 2017 announcement of September 28, 2017 announcement rdr2_rdr2_3840x2160.jpg|October 28, 2017 updated logo from second trailer Red Dead Redemption 2 Trailer 3 Promo.png|April 30, 2018 promotional art for the third trailer coming May 2, 2018 RDR2 Official Gameplay Video Promo.jpg|August 9, 2018 promotional art for the gameplay video coming August 9, 2018 Character Artworks Arthur Morgan - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Arthur Morgan. Dutch Van Der Linde - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Dutch van der Linde. Sadie Adler - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Sadie Adler. Hosea Matthews - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Hosea Matthews. Micah Bell - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Micah Bell. Charles Smith - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Charles Smith. John Marston - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|John Marston. Bill Williamson - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Bill Williamson. Javier Escuella - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Javier Escuella. Pearson - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Pearson. Lenny Summers - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Lenny Summers. Sean MacGuire - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Sean MacGuire. Uncle - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Uncle. Josah Trelawny - Redemption 2 - Artwork.jpg|Josiah Trelawny. Leopold Strauss - Redemption 2 - Artwork.jpg|Leopold Strauss. Mary-Beth Gaskill - Redemption 2 - Artwork.jpg|Mary-Beth Gaskill. Susan Grimshaw - Redemption 2 - Artwork.jpg|Susan Grimshaw. Tilly Jackson - Redemption 2 - Artwork.jpg|Tilly Jackson. Reverend Swnason - Redemption 2 - Artwork.jpg|Reverend Swanson. Abigail Roberts - Redemption 2 - Artwork.jpg|Abigail Roberts. Karen Jones - Redemption 2 - Artwork.jpg|Karen Jones. Molly OShea - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Molly O'Shea. Jack Marston - Redemption 2 - Artwork.jpg|Jack Marston. Wildlife Art Alligator - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|American alligator Bald Eagle - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Bald Eagle Banded Gila Monster - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Banded Gila Monster Coyote - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Coyote Grizzly Bear - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Grizzly Bear Lake Sturgeon - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Lake Sturgeon Morgan Horse - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Morgan Horse Tennessee Walker - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Tennessee Walker Turkey Vulture - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Turkey Vulture Whitetail Buck - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Whitetail Buck Weapons ads Cattleman Revolver - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Cattleman Revolver Litchfield Repeater - Red Dead Redemptioon 2.jpg|Litchfield Repeater Sawed-Off Shotgun - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Sawed-off Shotgun Springfield Rifle - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Springfield Rifle Volcanic Pistol - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Volcanic Pistol Screenshots Official screenshots RedDeadRedemption2-SS1.jpg RedDeadRedemption2-SS2.jpg RDR2_1.jpg RedDeadRedemption2-SS3.jpg RedDeadRedemption2-SS4.jpg RedDeadRedemption2-SS5.jpg RedDeadRedemption2-SS6.jpg RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 1.jpg RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 2.jpg RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 3.jpg RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 4.jpg RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 5.jpg RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 6.jpg RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 7.jpg RDR 2 First Look 1.jpg RDR 2 First Look 2.jpg RDR 2 First Look 3.jpg RDR 2 First Look 4.jpg RDR 2 First Look 5.jpg RDR 2 First Look 6.jpg RDR 2 First Look 7.jpg RDR 2 First Look 8.jpg RDR 2 First Look 9.jpg RDR 2 First Look 10.jpg RDR 2 First Look 11.jpg RDR 2 First Look 12.jpg RDR 2 First Look 13.jpg RDR 2 First Look 14.jpg RDR 2 First Look 15.jpg RDR 2 First Look 16.jpg RDR 2 First Look 17.jpg RDR 2 First Look 18.jpg RDR 2 First Look 19.jpg RDR 2 First Look 20.jpg RDR 2 First Look 21.jpg RDR 2 First Look 22.jpg RDR 2 First Look 23.jpg RDR 2 First Look 24.jpg RDR 2 First Look 25.jpg RDR 2 First Look 26.jpg RDR 2 First Look 27.jpg RDR 2 First Look 28.jpg RDR 2 First Look 29.jpg RDR 2 First Look 30.jpg RDR 2 First Look 31.jpg RDR 2 First Look 32.jpg RDR 2 First Look 33.jpg RDR 2 First Look 34.jpg RDR 2 First Look 35.jpg RDR 2 First Look 36.jpg RDR 2 First Look 37.jpg RDR 2 First Look 38.jpg RDR 2 First Look 39.jpg RDR 2 First Look 40.jpg RDR 2 First Look 41.jpg RDR 2 First Look 42.jpg RDR 2 First Look 43.jpg Third Official Trailer Screenshots RDR 2 Trailer 3 Van der Linde Gang In Town.png|Main members of the Van der Linde gang in town. From left to right, Javier Escuella, Arthur Morgan, Bill Williamson, Charles Smith, Dutch van der Linde RDR 2 Trailer 3 Arthur Speaking to Unknown.png|Micah Bell speaking to Arthur RDR 2 Trailer 3 Bank Robbery Escuela.png|Lenny Summers during a bank robbery RDR 2 Trailer 3 Dutch To Arthur.png|Dutch van der Linde speaking to Arthur RDR 2 Trailer 3 Blackwater Grand Theatre.png|A lawman on the streets of Blackwater along with the Blackwater Grand Theatre visible in the background RDR 2 Trailer 3 Van der Linde Gang.png|Members of the Van der Linde gang RDR 2 Trailer 3 Bon Fire.png|Javier Escuella (left), Uncle (center) and Arthur Morgan sitting around a bon fire RDR 2 Trailer 3 John Marston.png|John Marston's appearance in the third trailer RDR 2 Trailer 3 John Marston Closeup.png|Closeup of John Marston Official Gameplay Video Screenshots RDR2 Gameplay Video 1.jpg|Arthur Morgan in a prison cell RDR2 Gameplay Video 2.jpg|Dutch van der Linde getting Arthur out of jail by blowing a hole in the wall RDR2 Gameplay Video 3.jpg|Van der Linde gang members riding out from a town RDR2 Gameplay Video 4.jpg|New immigrants in a small town RDR2 Gameplay Video 5.jpg|View of the prairie RDR2 Gameplay Video 6.jpg|Arthur and his horse on a mountain trail RDR2 Gameplay Video 7.jpg|Arthur and his horse riding down the mountain trail and looking at the view RDR2 Gameplay Video 8.jpg|Dutch and Arthur in the midst of a raging blizzard RDR2 Gameplay Video 9.jpg|Van der Linde Gang members on the streets of Valentine. From left to right, Javier Escuella, Sadie Adler, Arthur Morgan, Sean MacGuire and Bill Williamson RDR2 Gameplay Video 10.jpg|The deep forests of the world and its wildlife RDR2 Gameplay Video 11.jpg|Industrial factory RDR2 Gameplay Video 12.jpg|Arthur and his horse on the top of a hill looking out over the vast landscape RDR2 Gameplay Video 13.jpg|A river flowing through the mountains RDR2 Gameplay Video 14.jpg|Arthur and his horse on a cliff taking in the view RDR2 Gameplay Video 15.jpg|In the dense forests along with various animals in the backdrop RDR2 Gameplay Video 16.jpg|Arthur in the untamed swamplands RDR2 Gameplay Video 17.jpg|The desert RDR2 Gameplay Video 18.jpg|Livestock town RDR2 Gameplay Video 19.jpg|Arthur speaking to an unknown character RDR2 Gameplay Video 20.jpg|Arthur walking on the streets RDR2 Gameplay Video 21.jpg|Closeup of Arthur walking on the streets RDR2 Gameplay Video 22.jpg|Van der Linde Gang members and their horses on a trail in the woods along with a raging fire in the background RDR2 Gameplay Video 23.jpg|Dutch talking to the gang RDR2 Gameplay Video 24.jpg|The gang's convoy on the move RDR2 Gameplay Video 25.jpg|Arthur with the horse and carriage along with the gang's convoy RDR2 Gameplay Video 26.jpg|The gang's convoy crossing a waterfall RDR2 Gameplay Video 27.jpg|The gang members setting up the camp RDR2 Gameplay Video 28.jpg|Arthur pouring up some soup RDR2 Gameplay Video 29.jpg|One of the gang members feeding the chickens RDR2 Gameplay Video 30.jpg|Gang members playing Poker. From left to right, Arthur Morgan, Uncle, Lenny Summers and Pearson RDR2 Gameplay Video 31.jpg|Gang members sharing stories with one another at the campfire. From left to right, John Marston, Arthur Morgan, Hosea Matthews and Uncle RDR2 Gameplay Video 32.jpg|The gang sitting around the campfire and nighttime RDR2 Gameplay Video 33.jpg|Abigail talking to Arthur RDR2 Gameplay Video 34.jpg|Arthur supplying the camp with food RDR2 Gameplay Video 35.jpg|From left to right, Lenny, Dutch and Arthur looking over a map of the town of Saint Denis RDR2 Gameplay Video 36.jpg|Arthur and Lenny at the bar RDR2 Gameplay Video 37.jpg|Arthur and Micah Bell RDR2 Gameplay Video 38.jpg|Arthur leading his horse on a trail going through a forest RDR2 Gameplay Video 39.jpg|Arthur at a strangers house RDR2 Gameplay Video 40.jpg|Arthur along with his revolver in his hand RDR2 Gameplay Video 41.jpg|Arthur greeting a stranger, complimenting his horse RDR2 Gameplay Video 42.jpg|Arthur talking himself into trouble RDR2 Gameplay Video 43.jpg|Arthur attempting to talk himself out of trouble with the town sheriff RDR2 Gameplay Video 44.jpg|Arthur intimidating a witness into silence RDR2 Gameplay Video 45.jpg|Arthur threatening a stranger RDR2 Gameplay Video 46.jpg|Arthur at gunpoint by a stranger RDR2 Gameplay Video 47.jpg|Arthur helping an unknown character out of a bear trap RDR2 Gameplay Video 48.jpg|Arthur asking Jimmy Brooks if he should've killed him RDR2 Gameplay Video 49.jpg|Arthur aiming down the scope of a rifle RDR2 Gameplay Video 50.jpg|Arthur ready to fire a shotgun RDR2 Gameplay Video 51.jpg|Arthur in the middle of a gunfight RDR2 Gameplay Video 52.jpg|Arthur on his horse RDR2 Gameplay Video 53.jpg|Arthur grooming his horse RDR2 Gameplay Video 54.jpg|Arthur and two other guys in a stable RDR2 Gameplay Video 55.jpg|Arthur on his horse at the edge of a river RDR2 Gameplay Video 56.jpg|Arthur on his horse whilst the horse stands on its hind legs RDR2 Gameplay Video 57.jpg|Arthur shooting at an enemy RDR2 Gameplay Video 58.jpg|A moose on a cliff RDR2 Gameplay Video 59.jpg|Vultures feeding on the remains of a deer RDR2 Gameplay Video 60.jpg|Arthur using a Bow to hunt down a deer RDR2 Gameplay Video 61.jpg|Arthur outside the Worths General Store RDR2 Gameplay Video 62.jpg|Arthur entering a saloon RDR2 Gameplay Video 63.jpg|Arthur and an unknown character with a camera RDR2 Gameplay Video 64.jpg|The ruins of an old church RDR2 Gameplay Video 65.jpg|Arthur and John robbing a train RDR2 Gameplay Video 66.jpg|From left to right, Dutch, Arthur and Hosea Matthews fishing RDR2 Gameplay Video 67.jpg|Arthur on the streets of Valentine during "Sodom? Back to Gomorrah" Official Gameplay Video Part 2 Screenshots RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 1.png|Artur on an enemy train. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 2.png|Arthur chasing down an enemy running on the roof of a train on a bridge. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 3.png|Arthur ready to shoot an enemy to save an unknown character. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 4.png|Arthur leading his horse in the mountains of the Grizzlies, looking out over the landscape. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 5.png|A bearded Arthur leading his horse through the cold climate of the Grizzlies. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 6.png|A stranger in the woods pointing his gun at Arthur. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 7.png|Arthur sliding down a slippery roof in the rain. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 8.png|An oil rig explosion in the background. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 9.png|From left ot right. Javier Escuella, Lenny Summers, Micah Bell, Dutch van der Linde and Arthur Morgan on a hill preparing to rob the train. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 10.png|Bill Williamson ready to detonate the rigged explosives on the track. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 11.png|Arthur and a gang member robbing a stagecoach. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 12.png|Arthur holding up a store. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 13.png|Arthur burglarizing a house. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 14.png|Arthur demanding a loan. "I'm here for money. Where is it?" RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 15.png|Arthur along with his horse exploring the mountains. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 16.png|Arthur encountering a rival gang. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 17.png|An unknown character, leader or member of a rival gang. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 18.png|Colm to Dutch: "How's that score you stole off us?" RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 19.png|Dutch to long-time rival Colm O'Driscoll: "Which one?" RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 20.png|Lawmen walking down Main Street in Blackwater. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 21.png|Arthur hiding behind a cabin from lawmen. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 22.png|Lawmen investigating a crime scene. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 23.png|Sheriff of Valentine to Arthur: "Now I'm not a feller to pass a quick judgment... But I know you don't hire a saint to catch a sinner." RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 24.png|Arthur listening to the sheriff. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 25.png|Arthur stealing a horse in the swamps of Bayou Nwa. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 26.png|Arthur being chased in the swamps of Bayou Nwa by bounty hunters. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 27.png|Arthur defending himself by stabbing an enemy with a knife. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 28.png|Arthur targeting an enemy in Dead Eye mode. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 29.png|Closeup of Arthur dual wielding Cattleman Revolvers in Dead Eye mode. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 30.png|Arthur stopping a stagecoach in Dead Eye mode. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 31.png|Arthur targeting multiple enemies in Dead Eye mode. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 32.png|Arthur using Dead Eye during "Sodom? Back to Gomorrah". RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 33.png|Arthur walking down the streets of Saint Denis. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 34.png|Arthur giving a beggar money in Sain Denis. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 35.png|A well dressed Arthur on his horse, riding out of Rhodes. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 36.png|Arthur in a saloon eating Beef Stew. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 37.png|Closeup of Arthur's holsters and weapons. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 38.png|Arthur taking a bath. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 39.png|A dirty Arthur at the Auction Yard in Valentine. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 40.png|A frontal view of Arthur at the Auction Yard. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 41.png|Arthur kayaking. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 42.png|Arthur and Uncle moving cattle. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 43.png|Arthur and John Marston on a railroad handcar. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 44.png|Arthur and Javier Escuella fishing. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 45.png|Arthur and three other guys playing Blackjack. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 46.png|Arthur taking shots at a bar. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 47.png|Arthur dancing with a female at the gang camp. Dutch can also be seen dancing in the background. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 48.png|Arthur chopping wood with an axe. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 49.png|Arthur playing dominoes with three other guys. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 50.png|Arthur in a Five Finger Fillet match with Lenny. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 51.png|Arthur uncovering a secret entrance behind a bookcase. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 52.png|Arthur intercepting a strangers event. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 53.png|Arthur in a fight. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 54.png|Arthur at the Blackwater Grand Theatre watching a show. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 55.png|Arthur inspecting a wanter poster of Benedict Allbright. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 56.png|A headshot in a duel. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 57.png|Arthur handing out money to Uncle. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 58.png|Arthur meeting strangers. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 59.png|An unknown character to Arthur: "You son of a bitch." RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 60.png|Arthur, Micah and Dutch riding through a town. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 61.png|Arthur using a carbine in First Person mode. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 62.png|Arthur shooting down an enemy in First Person mode with a Worn Carbine Repeater. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 63.png|Micah Bell as seen in First Person mode. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 64.png|Arthur in the Grizzlies. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 65.png|Arthur and his horse taking in the view during the sunset. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 66.png|Arthur and John riding through the prairie. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 67.png|A pack of wolves approaching Arthur from behind. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 68.png|The wolf pack attacks Arthur. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 69.png|Arthur shoots one of the wolves. RDR2 Gameplay Video Part 2 70.png|''"This World has its consolations."'' Wildlife Screenshots Wildlife_Screenshots.1.jpg|Purchasing a Horse from the Stables Wildlife_Screenshots.2.jpg|Wild Hungarian Half-bred Wildlife_Screenshots.3.jpg|Tracking down wounded prey Wildlife_Screenshots.4.jpg|Bringing meat back to Camp Wildlife_Screenshots.5.jpg|Bringing hunt back to horse Wildlife_Screenshots.6.jpg|Fishing Wildlife_Screenshots.7.jpg|Bow hunting Wildlife_Screenshots.8.jpg| Banded Gila Monster screenshot - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Gila Monster Bison screenshot - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Bison Elk screenshot - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Elk Fox screenshot - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Fox Moose screenshot - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Moose Turkey Vulture screenshot - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Turkey Vulture Videos Red Dead Redemption 2 Debut Trailer Red Dead Redemption 2 Official Trailer 2 Red Dead Redemption 2 Official Trailer 3 Red Dead Redemption 2 Official Gameplay Video Red Dead Redemption 2 Official Gameplay Video Part 2 es:Galería de Red Dead Redemption 2 Category:Gallery Category:Red Dead Redemption II